Friday's Angel
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: AkuNami oneshot. Dedicated to JacindaWeire-  That was Namine. My beloved Namine. She was an artist. She was a genius, she was a gentle, loving, headstrong girl, who was shy until you spent about an hour with her...  My Angel-  Tragic ending  no killing me


**This is a one-shot proving that I can kill off Axel with sentimental emotion (made for JacindaWeire because she doubted my skill.)**

Have you ever had that need to scream at the world for making your life absurdly difficult. For throwing you into a ravine of stupid teenage emotion (let me note at age 25). Have you ever dealt with pain to such an extreme you just want to rip out your heart. That may be a little past extreme but who really cares.

I met my one love at age fifteen. They were sobbing quite pitifully, alone with no othersaround them. They h**a**d flaxen hair and Cerulean frost eyes. The two orbs remindedmeofflowers**. **Theydanced across my harlequin eyes. Wet cheeks puffed out in anguish as the shining eyes looked me up and down. I heard the choking noise vibrating from the slim throat.

I went up to the broken figure and held out one strong hand. They steadily lifted theirs to mine shyly, finally the two limbs met and connected. I gently pulled up the stunning figure.

That was Namine. My beloved Namine. She was an artist. She was a genius, she was a gentle, loving, headstrong girl, who was shy until you spent about an hour with her. She knew you better in two minutes than some people could in years. She understood what love was, she understood how to live. Her mind was vast and brilliant. She had the imagination that could continue forever. She sang wonderfully, and danced terribly. She laughed angelically, and smiled beautifully. She would save your life even if she hated your guts. She would show compassion to anyone, even if they showed her none.

She was my angel. Angels live on. Until they abandon you. She abandoned me. My angel left me alone.

In truth I left _her_ alone. For one of the things I loved her most for. Her compassion and ability to be kind to others.

She had been acting kind to someone. A boy. Age seventeen, blonde, blue eyed, tan skin, and a four pack. Stupid ass muscles. I had them too, they were pretty obvious as well but that means nothing. He had been acting all mopy for a couple weeks when Namine first decided to talk with him.

His name was Roxas. Let me note something I had found out a little too late. He's gay. He even had a boyfriend. His Dad had acted like a homophobic ass and kicked him to the curb. And to add to the poor little guys life I had to punch him in the face.

Namine had then called me a jealous ass and broke up with me. She looked angry and tired, like she was done with it all. Every time I had passed her in the hall she glared at me. We had been seventeen at that point and I thought my life was ending.

Now I realized how much of a dick I was and spent every day of my senior year trying to give my apology to Namine. My first move was to apologize to Roxas, whom was now one of friends. He wasn't overly flamboyant or anything just gay. It was how he was. Namine never accepted me back again, even after I gave her notes, verbal apologies, endless supply's of white lilies, that may appear stalkerish but in truth it was a message. White lilies had more meaning to us than anything could.

Not only were they Namine's favored flowers they had also been what we had first met in. It may sound cheesy and ridiculously overly dramatic for real life, but it is the complete truth. That night when I found her sobbing on the ground we had been in a garden full of lilies. White proudly bloomed lilies.

That night had been the night Namine's Father had died of _stress _which was the doctors trying to explain to this girl that her father had killed himself out of anguish for the loss of her mother and his wife and month before hand.

Namine loved her parents and losing them both only a month apart from one another was torture on the fifteen year old's life. For some reason she had had a need to thank me. She told me that I had brought her from a depressed possible orphan to a life filled, laughing teen. I laughed at this at the time and couldn't understand how I did that. To this day I still barely do.

I would always give her one lily on the day her mother died and another on the day her father died. I did so even after our breakup. I couldn't help myself. I knew she couldn't possibly love me anymore. As far as I knew that was exactly right. I had allowed myself to in a way let myself forget Namine. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, even her injuring dance skills. I tried to forget it all. Which was nearly impossible in my case. Cause I now work for her.

See, I got transferred. I love art. I can't draw worth a shit, but I love art in itself. I love looked at the delicate lines in each piece of art. The way the colors blend, or how the shadowing is displayed. I love looking and seeing if there is a story behind the art. I love leaning each story and each particle being separated. See a whole piece could be a jumbled mess of objects but in a whole it can tell one's life story.

Me, a fire, a _Monet_, a cross, and lastly a lily. My whole life may not be in those four items but it marks a part of my life. I had been a pyromaniac for as long as I could remember, fire was just my thing. I had always loved _Monet's_ work, to me they were miraculous. A cross noting my love of religion. Funny how I could love anything religious especially the stories each part of religion based, any religion at all, but I could also love Namine who doesn't believe in God. No she wasn't exactly an Atheist, she just couldn't get herself to believe God would watch over everyone. That God was there for every single situation.

Her words exactly had been this, "God must not have had the time to be their when my father decided to shove a dozen pills down his throat. Maybe he didn't care. Was God there when I sat praying that my mother would live? Maybe but he didn't do much about it. God has never shown any compassion for me, why should I love him to such a strong extent?"

The lily is obvious, if you hadn't noticed.

I now work in the Atlantica Art Institution and set up artist galleries. Funny when I found out I would be preparing Namine Arrowny's gallery. Really, really funny, don't you think?

The day I saw her I think I died. Did I go to Heaven? I have no idea, all I knew for sure was that Namine had matured from that sobbing fifteen year old to what was now definitely a women. An extremely beautiful women. A women with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, and smiling eyes the same cerulean color they had always been, just brighter.

My perverted inner mind noticed how long her legs looked in her dark skinny jeans and Short heeled boots and how well, Erm matured her upper body region...looked in her blue button up shirt. Her fingers were manicured but she had paint all over each. Her figure was slim and her smile radiant. Were her teeth always that white? And her skin, when did it get so absurdly soft looking?

The second she looked at me her expression fell from ecstatic to nervous. Nervous? Did I look that extremely creepy. Well shit.

Slowly she began walking toward me. Damn, Damn, Damn! She stood in front of me. Fuck! How on earth did she get here so damn fast?

"Hi Axel." I think I just died and went to heaven. She was smiling at me. She said my name without growling. She looked happy.

"Hi Namine," I said with a tone that did not match my fluttery insides thankfully enough. "How are you doing?" Damn I'm good.

"I'm good, so your working on my gallery?" she said with that odd nervous tone. Ah that was it, she thought I would take out nine years of immense pain and eleven years of loving her for nothing out on her gallery. I wasn't that terrible... or was I? Damn, no I wasn't, though it may work... bad thought go, leave, you are unwanted!

"Yep, I can't wait to get started! Can I see some of your work?" I asked pleasantly forcing all of my anger out of my battlefield of a brain.

"Sure! They put them in the back room over there." she said with an almost relieved tone. We went into the storage room with barren white walls and sleek black tiled floors and all around me sat each and every part of Namine.

The art had this theme to it that only certain people could pinpoint. It was pain. They had bright colors but they also had this hatred in them. Red is a bright color but it is also the color of blood...

One had a group of three standing together, a child, and two adults on each side of her. The women figure was bright and angelic looking whereas the male figure looked black, the girl in the middle was blue, bright blue. I knew this represented her family. Her mother dying of cancer, not wanting to die and her father abandoning her.

The one beside that Is one I knew well. Mostly because it was me. Bright red hair, Small triangular tattoos, green eyes and all. I was eating my favored sea salt ice cream and looking all depressed. I laughed. She looked over at me quizzically.

"You made me look so depressing!" I snorted. She giggled. God, did I love it when she did that.

"I didn't do anything I just made it how it was!" she said hitting my arm.

"Sure, so I was that extremely depressed looking in high school?" I said laughing. Her face fell.

"You did after we broke up..." well now she just made me all depressed too. I couldn't stop my next move. My hand forced me to do it. It lifted to her chin and pushed it up slightly holding it in place.

"I don't mind anymore, I got what I deserved..." I said staring at the tiled floor. "When this is all done do you want to get a coffee of something?" I asked gently. She nodded. I smiled. We then both started laughing.

An hour later I was escorting the blonde to a cafe called SoKai Cafe down on Main st.

We sat down at a small table and ordered. Our food came out quickly waiter-ed by Sora. Why hello there cup of mocha, how are you doing today? Good, well your luck has ended, omnomnom.

"So..." I began and thought to myself what to say. Hey how ya doing? Wanna have sex...no too sudden, you look hot in those jeans wanna fuck me? Damn to soon. Um, you are really beautiful and I love you too dearly to ever leave you ever again:) love me? Damn why am I so weird? "How's life?" I asked. Original. It's like a awkward facebook message.

"I've been good, My brother Cloud got married recently," she said smiling.

"To Tifa?" I asked. She nodded.

Suddenly a song began playing. I knew that song. Namine looked straight at me as I offered her my hand.

"For old times sake, would you dance with me?" she giggled shyly before taking my hand. She may have been a terrible dancer but she had the time of her life trying so damn hard to do it.

**I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday i don't care about you  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>We swayed oddly back and forth for her terror of harming my feet was vast.<br>** Monday you can fall apart  
>Tuesday Wednesday break my heart<br>Thursday doesn't even start  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>Suddenly, we began actually dancing, laughing like idiots and singing the words to the song, knowing them by heart.<br>** Saturday wait  
>and Sunday always comes too late<br>but Friday never hesitate...**  
>Our heart beats danced with us stomping in our ears. Namine had already stepped on my foot twice but I wasn't sure she noticed, she was smiling too much. I couldn't care less If I tried.<br>** I don't care if Monday's black  
>Tuesday Wednesday heart attack<br>**** Thursday never looking back  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>We sang and danced, causing the cafe to join us in our fun.<br>** Monday you can hold your head  
>Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed<br>or Thursday watch the walls instead  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>How the hell did I get myself into this mess, I can't act like I wasn't in love with this girl. She was shaking around bouncing happily and singing gleefully.<br>** Saturday wait  
>and Sunday always comes too late<br>but Friday never hesitate...**  
>I loved Namine more than the Russians love Vodka. Bad choice of words but oh well...<br>** dressed up to the eyes  
>it's a wonderful surprise<br>to see your shoes and your spirits rise  
>throwing out your frown<br>and just smiling at the sound  
>and as sleek as a shriek<br>spinning round and round  
>always take a big bite<strong>  
>She was my everything, I was whole with her by my side, live forever die young, whatever happens it will be with her, my Namine, my angel.<p>

**it's such a gorgeous sight  
>to see you in the middle of the night<br>you can never get enough  
>enough of this stuff<br>it's Friday  
>I'm in love<strong>  
>How does any man allow himself to forget the one person her loves. This was my angel and I wasn't letting her go, not this time.<br>** And I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday I don't care about you  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>This is where I want to be.<br>**Monday you can fall apart  
>Tuesday Wednesday break my heart<br>Thursday doesn't even start  
>it's Friday I'm in love<strong>  
>I still love Namine.<p>

When the song ended we sighed sadly and giggled at each other finishing our coffee. We then collected our coats, payed, left a tip and stepped out the door. I offered to bring her home but she then said she had a ride coming to pick her up soon.

I began walking away when a harsh noise flooded my ears. A extremely loud car. An extremely fast car. I turned to see a Porsche making it's way to a delirious Namine as she sat on the gray curb with a sketchbook in hand. That girl didn't notice a thing with a sketchbook near. I jogged over to her as fast as I could.

My hands sprang out pushing the blonde away in hopes of being fast enough. I was only fast enough for one of us. Silver metal mixed with skin. The small car rammed into my stomach, twisting me into it. I screamed. It tore deep into my skin, cutting through my stomach. A song sang into my ears as I bled, copper tasting blood filling the air. Then exhaust. I choked on it. My image blurred as I attempted to pull away from the car.

My fingers were bent In odd directions just like my damaged body. Tears fell as I head it. A voice like liquid. So pure and wondrous and felt tears well up in my harlequin eyes.

**I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday i don't care about you  
>It's Friday I'm in love<strong>

My Namine was singing. She had always had such a pretty voice, It was similar to her art, hard and pained to knowledge but beautiful to the senses.

"Axel- you can't leave me. I hurt you and now your leaving me. I deserve it, it's payback isn't it. For hurting you." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Axel, you my love. My God I love you."

"I could" grunt "never hurt" coughs " you even if I tried..." I choked. How the hell was I still breathing? Pain seized my body. Not physically that...gone. This was the pain that I would have to abandon my Namine. My love. My angel, all over again.

_That was Namine. My beloved Namine. She was an artist. She was a genius, she was a gentle, loving, headstrong girl, who was shy until you spent about an hour with her. She knew you better in two minutes than some people could in years. She understood what love was, she understood how to live. Her mind was vast and brilliant. She had the imagination that could continue forever. She sang wonderfully, and danced terribly. She laughed angelically, and smiled beautifully. She would save your life even if she hated your guts. She would show compassion to anyone, even if they showed her none. _

"_What did you say?" _a voice said...i didn't remember any voices.

"Axel, I'm not like that. I'm terrible, I...i let you get hurt didn't I?" she wheezed.

"Your...Perfect." I choked out before letting the darkness inhale me. I felt like I was being swallowed. My angel.

"Your my Angel." was all I said.

**Namine's PoV-**

" Axel!" I yelled at the lifeless form, I pulled at the body with all the determination I had in me and pulled the long figure out the the fume filled mess. My Axel. I loved him, I love him. "Axel, come back to me, don't go so soon. Don't leave me alone...not now. I finally got you back. How could they take you now? How the hell could they take you now!" I screamed. I stood up glaring at the sky.

"You probably are laughing aren't you, you probably love taunting me! First my mom, then my dad, then Axel! What the HELL is wrong with you...you asshole, how can you hate me so much, how can you be willing to use your damn creations as toys for destruction? Well now I am asking one thing! I am praying to you which I haven't done since I was fucking fifteen years old! Give me Axel back, give me my love. I want him back and you have no right to take him away you bastard!  
>"Why would you make us just to destroy us? Why would you let this," I jabbed a hand at the broken form at my feet, feeling fresh tears form at my eyes as I glared down at the shell. "Happen to your <em>children<em>? That's what the bible says we are to you right? Your children. Well guess the Hell what. I was someone's child and you took them from me too. You took everything I ever had to live for that day then you gave me Axel, I thought maybe you felt bad or something, gave me a little gift for my cooperation. Then you fucking take him back!"

"He was my angel! He was my love, he was my everything. He was a singer, he loved art, he was a terrible artist, he danced like a prince, he could tell when someone was good news or bad, he could be scary as a lion or sweet as a kitten. He could love even the ugliest of people and find their beauty, he could have been YOU and done a much fucking better job at it Dammit!" he was my angel. He was my Angel. I fell to my knees and pulled the lifeless red haired boy towards me. Lacing his head I my lap, I combed my fingers through his hair only to pull them back red with his blood. I slammed my hand onto the concrete.

"You were my angel. You were my everything. Why did you have to leave me?" I sobbed dropping my head to his chest and sobbing over it. Sirens blared as the ambulance came up towards us. The medical group came and attempted to pull my angel away from me, I wouldn't let them. I heard a soft whisper resonate around me.

_My Angel._

**Narrator-**

Little did this girl know that her angel stood above her, smiling with sad eyes as she held on for dear life to his human shell. His Angel sat caressing his blood soaked hair. He knelt and wrapped what may have been arms but were air to the girl around her body.

**I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday i don't care about you  
>It's Friday I'm in love<strong>

_My Angel._

**Namine's POV**

Two week's later

_Axel Lea Kasai_

_Born 8-8- 1987_

_Died 8-7-2012_

_Last words- My Angel._

I sat a the funeral procession barely willing to look into the dark wooded casket to see my Angel dead. His unruly red spikes most likely gelled down , his harlequin eyes shut, makeup smeared across the little scars left by the car.

I hated the thought of it but when they called everyone up I couldn't stop my body from standing. I felt as if I were floating over as I soon found myself in front of him. I glared down at the gel and ruffled the hair with my hands.

"Goodbye My Angel." I said placing a white lily into his clasped together hands. "It's Friday. I'm in love."

For the last time that week noting it as Friday which I had always claimed as the end of the week and Saturday as the beginning a tune played In my head.

**I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday i don't care about you  
>It's Friday I'm in love<strong>

_My Angel._


End file.
